That One Wedding
by InfluenceIngrid
Summary: Sometimes, in the most unexpected times, in the most random places, we find someone that would change our lives forever. And that's exactly what happened when I met Harry during my cousin's wedding. Harry Styles Fanfic • 1D Fanfic


Hi guiSe! This here's the first chapter of my short Harry fic!

Chapter One - The Forced Bridesmaid

Who knew weddings could suddenly slap you in the face? Just to be clear, it was not my plan to have to attend a freaking wedding on my only free week this semester.

I know… It's a bad thing to be pissed at weddings, but I just can't help it. Just when I thought that I was free to relax back at home with my newly purchased books, I just had to be invited to my older cousin's wedding. I mean, yeah, I love her to bits, and the guy she's marrying isn't too bad himself, but to be quite honest, I do not like this one bit.

See, the wedding's tomorrow, and I was assigned to be a bridesmaid. The dress I'm supposed to wear was this putrid peach color, but they weren't able to alter it to fit me. It was too darned big because last my cousin heard I was still over 200 pounds. I went in the dressers' and all my cousin could give me was a look of shock and awe. "We won't be able to repair it in time!" the head dresser said. I was left with nothing.

My cousin Evey hasn't seen me in years, so it was a big deal for her to invite me (and may I point out that she had to invite me on such short notice!). I went back home, and tried to look for alternative bridesmaid's dresses. I really didn't have that much clothing, so I decided on buying a dress. My mom also guiltied me into joining, because since Evey hasn't seen me in a long time, and since I hadn't attended any reasonable family gathering since my first year in medical uni, I was left with no choice but to go to this stinking wedding in nowheresville.

I went to Forever21—since it was the cheapest store I could find at such a short notice—and went to where they showcased the dresses. I couldn't actually find anything because it was all just really short, skimpy minidresses which was not really acceptable for weddings. I looked, and looked, and then something shimmery caught my eye.

It was a bit of shining cream.

"Well, well, well." was all I could say to the dress.

I immediately ran for the dressing room and checked it out when I felt the fit. It was the one. I was sure of it. Now, I only have to worry about the heels. The saleslady said that I should buy something more muted, like a nude heel, since my dress was already doing all the work. I agreed, and bought a pair of killer (when I said killer, I seriously meant it) heels in a nude beige color. I was happy with my purchases, until I found this ring at the check out section. It was a band that was made of silver, and it had 3 stones embedded on it. I took it and put it on my ring finger. Perfect fit. I added it to my purchases and checked out.

I was going to go to my cousin's hotel early because she and her fiancé wanted to have brunch with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen prior to the wedding.

"Come on, we'll be late!" my cousin Trixie said, honking her new yellow Camaro. She's also going to be a bridesmaid for Evey's wedding.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming!" I replied, hastily shoving all my stuff into my new Rocco duffel.

I went to Trixie's car and we were off. The wedding was going to be held at a Mansion near the coast of the South of Bath. It was a quiet and remote place, but the ride was very far, and indeed needs essential and ample time to be early for. The hotel that we're going to now is situated near the Mansion where the wedding will be held.

Trixie and I got off the car, and went straight to the Hotel restaurant. The waiter greeted us a good morning, and asked, "Do the misses have a reservation?"

"Oh, we're here for the Button wedding brunch?" Trixie replied, smilling.

"Yes, yes… right this way, ma'am." the waiter replied, leading us to a wonderful balcony area where there was a big table, and already, a handful of the wedding's entourage, including Evey, our cousin, and Seth, her husband-to-be.

I went with Trixie to where Evey was sitting and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Evey, sorry we're late." I said.

"No, no, it's alright. Some of the groomsmen haven't arrived as well." she replied, "I'm so glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She made us sit on the two chairs beside her and we patiently waited for some of the other members of the entourage arrive. I took the time to ponder on whether this brunch was a tradition on weddings or not.

Typically, I wouldn't know this because this was the first time I've been given a bridesmaid task for any wedding. I've always liked brunch, but the thought of spending it with knowing only two people in the room personally would defeat the purpose of having intimate and sensible conversations during my brunch.

I also thought about how much money the bride and groom would be spending on this brunch, per plate. It doesn't seem such a big deal, brunch; but this is partly the most important meal of the day, so it's no question that people pay good money for brunch.

Right… there I go again with my rambling thing in my head.

Must. Stop. Now.

"Okay, I guess that's it." I heard Seth say, "So let's get on with brunch, shall we?"

Everyone nodded, but I noticed that one seat was still vacant, so I asked Seth, "Wait, I think there's one more seat left, isn't that supposed to mean we're missing one?"

"Oh, no… he won't be coming to brunch today." Seth replied.

I pondered for a moment. He. So it's a groomsman. Typical. Lazy asses. I nodded and then waited for the food to arrive. As always with hotel food, you won't be displeased. It was such a delectable brunch overflowing with so much wonderful food. I ate through first course like lightning.

"So have you found a dress yet?" Evey asked me, "Sorry we couldn't do anything about the dress you're supposed to wear. The dressmakers were really fussing."

"Yeah, no, it's alright. I've already found a dress." I replied happily.

"Shame you'll have to wear something that doesn't match what we're supposed to wear." Trixie said.

"Shame." I replied, sipping on my iced tea.

"So, how's it been, med uni? I've heard tons." Evey started.

I looked at her in disbelief, and then replied, "Has mum been telling you about uni?" I groaned. "She's always talking about me and uni. I hate it. I'm not a real big fan of her bragging."

"But she's been saying you've been out for so long, she thinks you're gonna be dead soon if you're not going to get a break."

"Yeah, that's why I have this week free."

"You have a whole week free from med uni?" partly, Evey. Because I still have to attend your wedding.

"It's like a semestral break. Spring break, if you will; though it's not during spring." I replied, as a second course was being poured out from both sides of the table. I helped myself to some hashbrowns as Trixie relayed the story of her latest travails with high school, and how she's really getting tired of playing the piano.

I yawn and look at the time. It was already 12 noon.

Trixie looked at me and asked, "Is there somewhere you need to go to?"

"Of course not. I have the week free. Why'd you ask?" I replied.

"You just seemed distracted is all."

"No, I'm just really full."

She nodded with a resounding 'Oh' and went back to her meal.

More so with this wedding, it's also the first time I'll be giving a speech for the bride and groom during the reception, which is making me nervous. I don't even know what to say about them. I mean, yeah, I've been Evey's childhood playmate for a long time, and yes, sometime in my teenage years, she really helped me grow out from my frizz-haired and chunky bangs phase; but that's all I really know about her.

I don't even get why I have to be the one who gives the toast when clearly, it's Trixie that should be the one to give it.

I heard Seth clear his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I would just like to propose a toast," he said, and at this, we all raised our goblets filled with orange juice, "to my wife-to-be, and to everyone who came to spend some quality time with us before we get married. Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses and then dessert was served. I ate only a bit of the amazing tiramisu, because I was too full to function.

"Where you going after this?" Trixie asked me, while we were walking to her Camaro.

"I'm not exactly sure." I replied honestly. There were a few hours before the wedding (which was set to be at five in the afternoon) and I wasn't really thinking about going to the salon to get my hair and make-up done because I could do it myself. Trixie suggested we should just get our nails done, so I obliged. It was already 1pm when we reached the salon, and I got pearl nail arts so they would match my dress.

"I'm so excited for the wedding," Trixie quipped, "Aren't you?"

"Thrilled." I replied smugly.


End file.
